


Mysterious Appearances

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spontaneous Cloning, Episode: s01e33 The Island of Lost Dakotas, Gen, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i have such a difficult time tagging the island dakota fics to begin with man this is just unfair, this is such a funky ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: More Dakotas start appearing on the Island than thereshouldbe on the Island...





	Mysterious Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



Leader-Dakota stands on the stage they all normally reserve for movie nights, his hands shifting awkwardly between gripping the sides of his pants and loosening against his shorts at his side. The rest of the Dakotas are gathered in seats and on the ground in front of him, whispering and talking and laughing amongst themselves.   
  
A select group of Dakotas waits off to the side. _Those_ Dakotas are considerably more subdued.   
  
Leader-Dakota clears his throat loudly, and when that doesn’t catch everyone’s attention right off the bat, he waves his arms above his head in a big circular motion. “Hey! Guys! Listen up!”  
  
Finally, the crowd quiets, some of the older Dakotas shushing the younger, more brash ones. Leader-Dakota tries to smile. It doesn’t feel like it settles very well on his face.   
  
“I have a, uh... announcement, to make,” Leader-Dakota says. He takes a breath. “It’s kinda... uh... Man. Weird. Alright, I’m just gonna say it.” None of the other Dakotas interrupt his dithering. He’s pretty sure they’re all used to this by now, but _they_ were the ones who elected him as Leader, so they’re not allowed to complain. “Clones of us have started showing up here on the Island.”  
  
Silence. And then, “Aren’t we _all_ clones?” One of the Dakotas in the crowd —it might be Jokester-Dakota, given the way the crowd ripples with amusement— pipes up with. Leader-Dakota raises his arms for quiet.   
  
“I mean, yeah, technically?” he admits. “But we’re clones because of time travel. These guys...” And here, Leader-Dakota points to the isolated group of Dakotas, to the left of the larger mob. “Just kinda... appeared. Outta nowhere.”  
  
“You’re kidding.” Cynic-Dakota. Leader-Dakota would know that cutting tone anywhere. “That’s impossible.”

“Impossible, but true!” One of the Clone-Dakota’s says. He’s got a hat made of leaves and feathers resting atop his head. “We didn’t exist before, and then one day we just... did. We didn’t come from anywhere except this island here.”  
  
“So... you didn’t save a Cavendish to come here?” Nervous-Dakota asks, standing on his toes to see better.   
  
“What’s a ‘Cavendish?’” The Clone-Dakota replies curiously. The entire gathered crowd of Dakotas _gasps_. It sounds a little like a vacuum getting caught on a cat’s tail doing its best impression of a lawn mower stuck on a sprinkler head.   
  
“What are we going to do with them?” Nervous-Dakota asks, wringing his hands in front of him. The crowd of Dakotas begins to whisper among themselves, and although some voices are louder than others, nobody really cuts clearly through the din.

Leader-Dakota finally takes control again after it becomes clear that nothing is actually being done, waving his arms wildly until attention has been returned to him.   
  
“We welcome them,” he answers seriously, as seriously as he can. “And we teach them about Cavendish. That’s what we’d all want if we were them.” He pauses, and peers at the clones. “Which... y’know. We are. Mostly. I think.”   
  
The Dakotas —the ones in front of him, not the ones to the side— are quiet for another moment, and then one lets out a whoop of agreement, followed by another, and another, until every Dakota in the group is cheering. Leader-Dakota allows it, even letting out a whoop of his own before descending the stairs down into the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
